In order to obtain a desired electric power, a battery module in which a plurality of cells are stored in one case body is employed. When gas is generated in the cells by a chemical reaction, the internal pressure becomes high. In order to release the high-pressure and high-temperature gas, each cell includes an exhaust gas valve, and the case body of the battery module includes a duct for releasing, to the outside, the exhaust gas exhausted from the cells.
When the high-pressure and high-temperature exhaust gas is released to the outside of the battery module without being treated, other components or apparatuses disposed around the battery module can be damaged. Patent Literature 1 discloses a structure in which a partition is disposed in the case body. In this structure, the high-pressure and high-temperature exhaust gas moves toward an internal-pressure release port disposed in the case body while circulating in the case body. Partitions having an uneven shape, a louver structure, a porous structure, and a mesh structure are described.